gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S.
Backround/Beginnings S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. was a legendary pirate/roleplay guild that was founded in May of 2011 and was disbanded in December of 2012 after the guildmaster's main account was compromised. S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. was originally founded by Basil Brawlmonk after he was booted from the guild "Fresh Empire" after Basil returned from a real life vacation. Basil was challenged to a war by Super Fresh and the then somewhat famous Warlord "Gabriel". So, Basil had to put together a force that was capable enough to challenge Super Fresh and his maxed guild. So Basil in a frantic scramble with no knowledge of guild war went on the Pirates Online Players Wikia and looked up information about guild wars and read about the Paradoxian War. Using that information, Basil had 1 day to gather a force to face "Super Fresh", so Basil and his small following that was booted along with him, "Kate Thorn, Spencer Fire" among about 5 others. They went to the outskirts of Port Royal over by the entrance to one of the forests/woods whatever its called and decided that they would create a guild and Basil Brawlmonk would GM it. So before the guild was created they wanted to try and find a level 50 to back them as Basil was only level 41 and he was the highest level guy out of all of them. So they all went there separate ways, Kate and the others went to go SVS on Abassa and Basil started a search for some guys to help out. So he started at one place where he knew he would find a lot of level 50's, Abassa Tortuga. Basil was turned down by everyone there. Most of them knew of the "Fresh Empire" guild which was known for being a pretty good pirate guild and a mainstay on the leader boards for about a month. But Basil pressed on and traveled and traveled to Angassa (his favorite server) Padres Del Fuego where he met an actual roleplay soldier. This was something Basil had never really seen before, his name "John Daniels" his guild... the legendary roleplayers guild "Elite Musket Men", which apparently John Daniels was the very last remaining member that was active. After much deliberation, John agreed to join Basil's cause. Basil called them all together, and after much deliberation on a name, the name S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. was decided on, everyone thought it was a pretty cool name so they went for it. The guild was formed, a ranking system was established and Basil and John Daniels stayed up and recruited until S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. had about 150 members. The next day, Super Fresh and Basil met on Antik Tortuga, Super Fresh and Gabriel had about 25 guys or more there, and Basil had about 11 people with him. Gabriel and Super Fresh and Basil then went to the SVS islands. Basil and his guys went to the Spanish island and launched 1 full war frigate, 5 gunners had Rev Rams. Super Fresh launched 3 war frigates, 1 of them was just 1 guy, 1 of them was full with gunners and 1 of them had 5 people in it. S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. won handily. There were 2 more battles in which Basil won both of. Establishing as a Pirate guild Basil, John Daniels and the others after winning the war started their campaign to build S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. in which they did. They established themselves not consistently, but they got on the leader boards a few times for certain things. They built up first to 200, then to 300, then to 400, then to 450. The guild was growing exponentially and then John Daniels the second in command to Basil went inactive. Morale was sinking within the guild once John Daniels the guy who did all the day to day operations went inactive. In order to restore confidence, Basil went out and searched all around for a new Co-Gm. He found his Co-GM when he went to one of the smaller servers Ravens Cove and found a level 49 named "Charles Warmonk" fighting a rage ghost with a few other guys. The guys got knocked out besides Charles, and the ghost was at not a lot of health, Warmonk was about dead though and Basil got out his pistol and fired the last shot. They hit it off from there. Charles Warmonk was still GM of Seas of the Day so it took a little bit of Basil kind of growing on Charles bringing up the possibility of coming into the guild each time they met. Basil and Charles looted a little... at least Basil tried too as he was a terrible terrible looter. After a long time and a lot of convincing, Basil was able to draw Warmonk into S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S.... S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. hit its stride once Warmonk came in. The guild maxed out and the guild became a consistent power on the leader boards usually placing around 5th-4th every day for most categories. Basil Brawlmonk established a main core of officers and through Warmonk's power, Basil's plan and vision and John Daniels ability to recruit, S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. reached new heights. Beginnings as a Roleplay guild/First big Boom in SPARTANS Basil Brawlmonk the GM, being new to Roleplay and with new power he may not of even been ready for decided he wanted to expand his power. So he challenged another roleplay guild, "United Allies" who unbeknownst to Basil (as he knew nothing of roleplay at all) were backed by the British, Robert Seasteel, and his officers and such all British, they were also backed by Basil and his S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. old enemies Super Fresh and Gabriel. The United Allies with help from a few of the British and others were able to defeat the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. in a somewhat lopsided victory. After the battle, Basil and a core of officers fled to the Spanish SVS island and decided that they would go confront one that had been taunting them, Gabriel and Super Fresh, because in there mind the battle with United Allies was done and they felt they needed to get stronger and become a better unit, not just a collection of people. They decided they were going to get rid of the 2 vengeful men, they left to find them but instead Basil found a few different people. Basil found a man named John Breasly and a guy named Johnny Goldtimbers who turned out to be King and Prime Minister of England. They invited Basil to Skype in which he did where it was decided Basil would become 4th Sealord of England. Basil and his SPARTANS served the crown for about 3 weeks, then the SPARTANS split off from England which got them a little heat. Basil went back to being a pirate guild for a little bit, still thinking a bit about roleplay. After this SPARTANS got back in roleplay, they went into a series of battles. They defeated multiple small roleplay guilds, going on a rampage getting confidence up. They were just challenging guilds with the stipulation that if they won the guild had to be disbanded, SPARTANS was on a rampage. Forcing the retirement of many brooding up and comers. Eventually United Allies caught notice, but now they were no longer British, they were claiming to be French. They were claiming to rule the entirety of France, which was a slap in the face to all the legends that had come before that were the real France, Bluehawk, Grace Goldtimbers all of them. This new "France" wanted to destroy SPARTANS as they saw their exponentially growing power as a real threat. Finally, S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. would get their rubber match. The British were already going into Battle with the United Allies. The United Allies thought they could "warm up for the British" by defeating the SPARTANS. The SPARTANS wouldn't have it. There were 2 fights in this mini war. One were there SPARTANS alone utterly crushed United Allies, a full SPARTANS war frigate, all but 1 gunner had a rev ram and an amazing SVS'er known as "Shamrock O'Hayes" captained Charles Warmonk's fully equipped and upgraded War Frigate. The United Allies used their signature war sloop and a few other small ships. Robert Seasteel, Trader of the Undead, Eric Machawk all of them. The war sloop was full, except SPARTANS was ready and expected Roberts offensive to go exactly as it did. It was an utter mauling. Basil and his men laughed after the battle seeking a full out surrender from Robert. Robert than said "Trust me, I'll be back". He left and went on a mass recruiting spree, his old second in command William Darkfury was back. They recruited big powerful guys to come in with the purpose now with destroying SPARTANS and once SPARTANS was gone, going to go get rid of the British. At a time when about 10 guys were online, William Darkfury ran into Basil Brawlmonk in Padres Del Fuego Antik and a war of words began. They were exchanging hostilities and William Darkfury ordered all his men to descend upon Padres Del Fuego. There were about 18-20 men all level 45+. Basil knew he was outmatched so he called upon Hippie who in turn brought the British out. Basil got on Skype and got Warmonk who in turn got most of the others online. It was time for a fight. United Allies brought out more people not even in United Allies seeing the threat at hand. So United Allies launched 3 ships, there signature War sloop, another war sloop that was full with some people from a completely different guild and a war brig that was full. The British launched a War Frigate full with expert gunners, and some kid who just followed them around launched a light brig, SPARTANS launched 2 ships, both full with mixed gunners some good, some awful, Shamrock O'Hayes had out his War Frigate with friends from SVS Guilds gunning which made his ship behind the British one the top scorer. The SPARTANS ship was Charles Warmonks War Frigate, which was the flagship for the SPARTANS. The SPARTANS had on board a few good gunners, not like in the first battle. SPARTANS ship was full. Another guy who followed around the guild, hopped in and out into his little guild "Smasho vs. Me" launched a ship alone. He was obliterated and eventually rage quit, so it was just the 2 SPARTANS ships and the British powerhouse war frigate. United Allies eventually called it a day knowing they had been beat. The British held a score lead on the SPARTANS side, in second was Shamrock's ship which contained a bunch of SVS'ers. From there the British and the SPARTANS went there separate ways for the time being. Basil the GM was starting to be active on the POTCO Players Wikia as it was known and was viewed as "power hungry" at first because he was trying to make a grab for land. But eventually SPARTANS landed a deal in Romania being taken in by Albert Spark who saw the potential in Basil and his guild, the poise and all that in between. So from there on out for a while, Basil was just focused on Romania and SPARTANS making them both as good as possible. Eventually old officers from United Allies joined up with Basil seeing it as the right move, Eric Machawk, Trader of the Undead and such. Basil saw this as an opportunity to bolster his PVP unit. He recruited a young William Shoresmythe (Samuel Shoresmythe) to be apart of it, Chris Edgemally (who Basil had known since way before SPARTANS) among others who joined Basil's cause the SPARTANS developing a "Jumper Unit". The Jumper Unit had multiple scrimmages against just regular jumpers, Shoresmythe and Edgemalley were generally the winners. Trader and Eric weren't bad either. Eventually Basil officially recruited Shamrock O'Hayes (though he was already a huge ally) into SPARTANS from his 2 man guild. The second man, Brolley O'Rielly or however you spell it joined as well and became SVS Generals for Basil. Basil also recruited probably what would become his best SVS'er he had ever known, Captain Skeleton. Captain Skeleton was a level 30 who Warmonk took under his wing. Skeleton became an elite looter and an elite SVS'er because he was already very much into the whole SVS thing, it was just a matter of pairing him up with the right people to teach tactics in SVS. Basil knew nothing much of SVS so he sent him off to Shamrock to work SVS on Abassa. SPARTANS ran very smoothly, had guild events, Skype sessions with Q&A about the guild. Basil only did Romania stuff occasionally and worked military stuff only on occasion only with those that wanted too. Basil had enough guys online at a time at that point where he could do that. Entrance into 2nd Paradoxian War Everything ran very smoothly until the 1 year anniversary of SPARTANS were a lot of them gathered to celebrate in Devils Grotto Angassa (The SPARTANS home server). They did some festivities within the grotto like PVP glitch among other things and just socialized. This was going to be followed by a large group material run on 3 ships, that 2 other guilds were invited to come to. This was ALL until the festivities were interrupted. The party was crashed by none other than Casa Di Royale (the Spanish) along with Carlos La Verde Sanita (Pearson Wright). Basil only had a rudimentary knowledge of the Spanish. He was unsure what to do when the Spanish showed up talking all sorts of smack to the SPARTANS. All he knew of Pearson was he was an extremely powerful leader with a huge following. Basil withdrew his people, because he was not seeking a fight. Basil had to cancel the events, so he could assemble his generals. They assembled and talked over this, most of them not roleplayers by trade had to ask Basil who Pearson was. About 3/4 of them knew the British, so Basil explained it like this, "Its like the Jedi and the Sith, Pearson and his guys are the Sith." Later on in that night they found out how the Spanish knew all this, Dog Sharkidd (Captain John Fatbeard) who unbeknownst to Basil was gathering intel for Pearson so they could bring down SPARTANS. Basil took great insult to this and decided they would hop in with the British in the 2nd Paradoxian War. Basil was not used to this level of warfare, so Basil had to completely rethink everything, especially after the 1st battle were Basil was foolish enough to face them alone. They used Python Injector and had rapid fire explosives and some SVS guild (no it wasn't the Scurvy, not yet). The SPARTANS were not expecting them to cheat, because apparently they were some amazing fighting force. After the battle Casa Di Royale surrounded them and recruited some guys out of SPARTANS into Casa Di Royale. Basil and his men fled to recoup and re-strategize. They knew now they could not face the Spanish alone, so the next time the British got in with Pearson, SPARTANS would hop in as well. And so they did, the British and Spanish were already somewhat even, the British tipped the scale a little at this point and SPARTANS were just there to ensure the victory. Then the Spanish went on a devastating winning spree, smashing the British in leaving them in ruins. This was until Sven Daggersteal stepped up for the British with the new fighting force "British Co. Elites" which destroyed the Spanish force and basically ended the Paradoxian War. Basil now with the war over had to recoup his guild. Recoup/Final Boom/End The SPARTANS recouped with great force. They got more jumpers, more looters, more PVP'ers, more SVS'ers than ever. This all culminated with Basil re-meeting Super Fresh. Super Fresh got in SPARTANS and the boom began, 2 former enemies back at it. Super Fresh's most elite followers joined up. Eventually though, Captain Leon hacked (not really hacking just tricking Super Fresh into giving info) and due to Basil's stupidity at the time, Basil let "Super Fresh" (the impostor) into loot. That was the end of the original SPARTANS and the end of the very 1st Basil Brawlmonk. SPARTANS was destroyed utterly with no hope of being found. It took a while for the original officers to trust Basil again, but eventually all of them reunited in United Allies after Basil convinced Seasteel to reconvene, bringing United Allies into its most prominent period ever giving Basil a platform to remake and reshape Romania's military, however then Basil was terminated for good. Basil came back in another body which the SPARTANS reconvened in T S U N A M I, Basil taking the Co-GM spot. Basil was all but done with roleplay and he and his SPARTANS officers/vets/people who still were loyal to the cause just lived out the rest of there time in POTCO, looting, PVP'ing and such.. to the end. Category:POTCO Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:Role-Play